The Mason Witch
by Lucenda
Summary: STORY UNDER REWRITE - check out "THE ONLY EXCEPTION" fic for continuation - For over a 1,000 years, a promise of protection connected a powerful family of witches and the Originals. Neither would allow any harm to befall the other. After breaking his curse, Klaus snaps the bond. The Mason Witch is the only one who can stop him.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:** _For over a 1,000 years, a promise of protection connected a powerful family of witches and the Originals. Neither would allow any harm to befall the other. After breaking his curse, Klaus snaps the bond between the two families. And now the Mason witch is the only one who can stop him._

**Genre:** _Romance; Supernatural_

**Pairing:** _Elijah/OFC - Louisa_

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own The Vampire Diaries._

* * *

><p>A crisp autumn breeze blew past her, mingling with the white curtains hanging over the open window. Louisa moved forward, pulling the curtains open a bit, intent on securing the glass pane. She paused a moment, her eyes catching sight of a black vehicle in the driveway. She frowned, knowing all to well what it meant. Another guest in the house. Her mother entertained too many these days.<p>

Louisa shut the window and pushed the latch. The small click that sounded confirmed it locked properly. She climbed back into bed, sinking against the pillows. A light gasp escaped her lips as she began to recall the images that danced in her head.

She found herself alone in a room, engulfed in darkness. A laugh would vibrate on the walls, just before the room would ignite into flames. And then she burned.

The visions always came to her when she slept. The term 'sweet dreams' was an understatement. A nightmare is what she believed it to be at first, but it kept repeating each night. For the past month, the same vision played over and over in her head, showing no signs of stopping.

"Louisa," beckoned a voice from outside her bedroom door. "Are you awake?"She pulled the quilt over her head while replying, "No, go away." Louisa was not ready to face the outside world just yet.

"You have a visitor," they called again.

Louisa frowned, pulling away the covers. "Why must I be bothered today of all days," she whispered. "Mother," she yelled at the door, "I am in no condition to receive visitors. Tell them to go away."

A few seconds pasted and there was no reply given. And Louisa couldn't have been more content with it. But no sooner when she shifted in the bed to a more comfortable position, did some begin twisting the door knob. Louisa jumped from the bed ready to attack her mother for intruding. She was tired, upset, and confused with her subconscious. She needed time to think, to understand it all.

"Can I at least get the morning to my-" Louisa stopped instantly. Her eyes wide and mouth slightly opened. "Elijah…"

At the sound of his name, he inclined his head forward, a crooked smile on his lips. "Hello Louisa," he said, taking a single step forward. His eyes scanned the room, taking in every detail. Forty-two novels on the tallest bookcase, a hairline crack was visible just below the window seal, empty chocolate foil wrappers littered the nightstand, while a light sheen of dust began to accumulate on the dresser.

And then Elijah's eyes found her. Her current attire consisted of a white shirt, long sleeved, and a pair of shorts with a blue flannel pattern. Her cheeks still held the natural rosy hue he had always admired. But the black curls she once had, he noticed, were replaced with brown, a shade very similar to his own.

"You dyed your hair," he commented, inspecting the visible black roots on her head.

"Elijah, what are you doing here?" The bemused expression on her face made him smile once more.

He leaned against the door frame, placing his left hand in his pocket, revealing a small green box. He handed it to her while saying, "Happy Birthday, Louisa."

* * *

><p>Gripping the rails until her knuckles turned white, Louisa descended the staircase slowly. Slower than she thought possible. A bad feeling was starting to settle in her stomach.<p>

Louisa stopped when she reached the bottom, grasping her mother's arm. Misses Mason jumped at the sudden contact, but quickly recovered seeing it was her youngest child. Louisa pulled her mother along a bit further away from the drawing room, where Elijah waited.

"Why didn't you tell me," she whispered harshly towards her mother. Whispering wouldn't do much good, of course, with an Original in the house. "What is he doing here?"

"He surprised me, Louisa," her mother replied honestly. "I was on my way out," she said, "and when I opened the door, he was on the other side." Her mother paused, eyes focused behind her daughter. Louisa turned around and found Elijah standing there.

"Do you make this a habit now, arriving unannounced," she asked him quickly. Elijah shrugged casually, ignoring her completely.

"Jillian," began Elijah, "if you had plans prior to my intrusion, please don't let me stop you."

"Oh, no, Elijah," she began. "I wouldn't dream-"

"Nonsense," he interrupted. "I do not wish to keep you." Elijah's eyes flickered back towards Louisa. "I must confess, my intention today was to see your lovely daughter again. It has been a very long time, after all."

Louisa rolled her eyes in response. She moved past him, walking into the drawing room. It had been a very long time since Elijah had paid the family a visit. A decade to be precise. It wasn't like Elijah to just "appear" out of nowhere, to show up so spontaneously. Louisa expected such antics from another Original.

Elijah entered the drawing room shortly after Louisa seated herself on the sofa. He took the chair across from her and simply stared.

A lot can happen in ten years. Especially, when you're human. Elijah had not seen Louisa since she was 14 years old. Due to unfortunate circumstances, he was unable to visit the Mason Household as promised. And now, Louisa was in her early twenties and stunningly beautiful. Her once ebony hair, now brunette, was pulled back in a messy bun, twisted to fit snuggly in place. All her years in the sunlight gave her once pale skin a most appealing completion. A natural pinkish hue tinged her cheeks and lips, making make-up unnecessary. But those hazel eyes were his favorite.

Brown centers rimmed in olive green stared at him from across the room patiently. Elijah broke the silence between them. "You're not wearing my present," he commented, noticing her neck was bare.

"It doesn't go with my outfit," she replied bluntly. Blue jeans and a yellow sweater. The pearls would have matched perfectly.

Elijah seemed almost hurt by her words. "I have to admit," he began, "this wasn't exactly the type of greeting I was hoping for."

"I'm sorry. What were you expecting," she asked him. "A parade?" Elijah laughed softly. "That wasn't meant to be funny."

"Are you angry with me, Louisa," he asked, smiling.

"Of course I'm angry with you," she replied, lightly tapping her fingers on the arm of the sofa. "What are you doing here, Elijah? What do you want?"

"I wanted to see you."

"Why," she pressed him further.

The Original hesitated for a moment, then answered, leaving particular emphasis on the last word. "To make sure you were _well_."

Louisa lifted an eyebrow. "Why wouldn't I be?"

Elijah stood suddenly, moving towards the window. "Has Niklaus contacted you?" he asked her, looking through the glass.

"Why on earth would your brother be contacting me? He happens to dislike my family. I didn't expect you to forget that." She crossed her arms about her chest. "Don't change the subject, Elijah," she said impatiently.

"On the contrary, Louisa," he began, "Niklaus is the man of the hour. He is on the prowl. And so I will ask you again," he turned toward her, "has he contacted you?" The unwavering look in his eyes showed the importance of his question.

"No," answered Louisa. "Should I be expecting him?"

"Yes, unfortunately the impending arrival of my brother draws near."

"And why is that?"

Niklaus was probably Louisa's least favorite being in the world. She found him to be very arrogant, rude, and untrustworthy. His very presence was disturbing to her. It was especially so when she was younger. Louisa often flocked to Elijah's side to escape him. Thank goodness the Mason family was immune to vampire compulsion tricks.

But why Niklaus hated her family so much, Louisa wasn't entirely sure…

The nobler of the two Originals just looked onward out the window. Growing a bit frustrated, Louisa rose from her seat and stopped at his side. "Well, Elijah," she said.

"He broke the curse last night."

Louisa's eyes grew like saucers, unsure if she heard him correctly. "What," she asked him.

"Klaus broke the curse," Elijah repeated.

Louisa shook her head. "I don't understand. How did this happen? How did you let this happen?"

Elijah raised his brow. "It wasn't exactly how I planned it-"

"How did you plan it then," she interrupted him. "How was it suppose to end, Elijah?"

"With his death," stated Elijah simply. "But due to unforeseen complications, I must now reevaluate my initial plan."

"Wonderful," she said sarcastically.

"Klaus will require a witch to make sure his tactics go accordingly." Elijah approached her. "A witch with generations on top of generations of magic under her belt."

"Alright, I get it," she said quickly. "You came to warn me. You plan to protect me too," she asked him. Elijah smiled a bit, but said nothing. "So, what's the big bad wolf agenda now that he's out of the cage?"

"As you know, by breaking the curse," began Elijah, "Klaus has released his werewolf bloodline, becoming the most powerful creature in the supernatural world. It has always been his wish for there to be others like him."

"Hybrids," Louisa confirmed.

Elijah nodded. "The fusion of vampire and werewolf bloodlines will be very lethal and very dangerous."

"With an army like that Niklaus would be unstoppable," of that she was positive.

"That's the idea." Both Louisa and Elijah turned quickly at the voice that sounded behind them. Speak of the devil and he shall appear. "And please Louisa, call me Klaus."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary:** _For over a 1,000 years, a promise of protection connected a powerful family of witches and the Originals. Neither would allow any harm to befall the other. After breaking his curse, Klaus snaps the bond between the two families. And now the Mason witch is the only one who can stop him._

**Genre:** _Romance; Supernatural_

**Pairing:** _Elijah/OFC - Louisa_

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own The Vampire Diaries._

**Author's Note:** _Hola! Glad to find all positive feedback thus far. I'm really excited! Never wrote a TVD fic before. Thanks a bunch to my current reviewers, _a. paper. heaRt, Azalia Fox Knightling, LyssaLoo62, _and_ TwiCloiser89._ And also to my Favs and Alerts, I really appreciate you guys giving this story a chance. Hope everyone enjoys the next chapter._

* * *

><p>That smirk might just be the most annoying part about him at the moment, thought Louisa as he watched both her and Elijah carefully. Klaus carried an unmistakable cloud of triumph above his head. Oh yes, he had most definitely broken the curse.<p>

"I hear you made quite an accomplishment last night," said Louisa, attempting to begin the conversation. Klaus couldn't help but grin at her words as he remembered his wild night.

"That I did," he said proudly. "Completely intoxicating is the only way I could describe it." His smile grew a tad bit wider. "Much like you, my dear," Klaus said suddenly, lightly grasping her hand, bending to kiss her knuckles. "How fatally divine you have become, Louisa."

"Thank you, Klaus," she said, slipping her hand out of his grasp as politely as possible.

"And I imagine quite powerful. Do you not agree, brother," he asked, looking onward at her with hungry sapphire eyes.

"Do you plan to charm her into your keeping, Klaus," began Elijah, a hint of amusement in his voice. "You wish to shower her with flattery until she falls into your trust?" Elijah turned and observed the witch standing next to him. He nodded in agreement with his brother. "Yes, she is beautiful," he said, pausing a split second, noticing a change in Louisa's heart rate. Klaus noticed too. "But unfortunately for you, she was gifted with a brain as well."

"No, I suppose not," he said. "There was no thump in her chest for me." Louisa's gaze still remained straight ahead, that natural ting of her cheeks darkening just a bit. "She enjoyed your company more than she ever did mine." He shrugged. "Can't blame a hybrid for trying."

"You've broken the balance of nature, Klaus," said Louisa suddenly. "I won't help you. I'd curse you straight to hell if circumstances were different."

"The only thing I broke were the bonds shielding my true self."

"A being that should have never been," she countered.

"So curse me then," shouted Klaus. "Send me to the fiery pits! Oh, wait," he continued, calming his voice, "you won't, will you? Bet you're hating that promise of protection between our families now," he said to her. "Well, I say we make things a little more interesting."

Klaus turned away from them, disappearing out of the drawing room for a moment. Louisa glanced at Elijah. His expression was more guarded than it had been.

Klaus returned almost instantly, but he wasn't alone. Elijah had smelt the presence of Louisa's mother linger nearby the entire time since his arrival. When the air didn't change, he assumed Jillian, despite his request, had decided not to go out after all.

Klaus draped an arm over Jillian's shoulders. He pushed her forward until she reached the sofa across the room, motioning for her to sit. Klaus remained standing behind her.

Elijah made a move to approach his brother, but Klaus brought a hand to Jillian's neck. "Now, Elijah don't ruin the fun. Louisa's got both beauty and brains afterall," he quipped. "Let's give her the chance to figure it out."

Louisa narrowed her eyes. Something wasn't right. Louisa had seen people in this zombie like state before. But her mother couldn't be. "Did you compel my mother?"

"Ding, ding," Klaus shouted. "We have a winner!"

"But that's impossible," she said quickly. "You can't compel a Mason."

Klaus shrugged. "And I haven't. Your mother, the very good listener that she is, unfortunately is not a Mason. Jillian is a Robert…Rupert…something or another, it doesn't really matter. The point being," he continued, "she is only a Mason by marriage not by blood, leaving all the windows of compulsion wide open for any vampire."

Louisa turned to Elijah. "Did you know about this," she asked him.

"Of course he knew," interrupted Klaus. "All of us knew. It's very important in the future Louisa you read the fine print."

"Don't insult me, Klaus!"

"No," he started, "I'm not trying to insult you. In fact, I wish to commend you for your honesty and cold heartedness towards me. You've given me the motivation to continue with my plans. Louisa, I respect your decision." His words filled her with uncertainty. "And it is because I respect your decision, I can only hope you will show the same respect for mine."

Klaus positioned his hands on each side of Jillian's head. "Niklaus, what are you doing," came Elijah's voice swiftly, as he watched him position his hands on each side of Jillian's head.

"You see, Elijah," Klaus began, "I've gotten so good at breaking curses, I thought why not try my hand at another thousand year old burden that I just can't seem to escape."

Louisa moved forward, clearly aware of his intent. "Please don't do this," she begged him. "Why are you doing this?"

He shrugged. "Why not?"

"Don't make me kill you, Klaus."

"I wouldn't have it any other way darling," he smiled at her, bracing her mothers head tightly.

"No," she shouted, rushing forward.

Elijah wasn't quick enough. It appeared with Klaus' new found abilities, his younger borther was a split second faster than he was. When the snap of Jillian's neck sounded, he heard Louisa's heart stop. She dropped to her knees, watching her mother's body slump against the sofa cushions.

The Originals now stood in front of her each. Elijah's eyes glued to his brother. "Klaus, I do hope you realize what you've done?"

"I've been working towards this for over a millennium. Trust me, it foolproof."

"Then perhaps you should have chosen someone other than yourself to execute it."

"Your lack of faith in me is disappointing, Elijah. You were brilliant by the way," he said suddenly. "You did exactly what you always do. Don't you ever get tired of being the hero?"

"Not really," responded Elijah. "I always get my villian in the end."

"Well," Klaus said quickly, wiping his hands on his wrinkled shirt, "I must regrettably take my leave."

Klaus walked over to Louisa, who still remained on the floor, next to her mother. He bent down next to her, admiring her tear stained face. He inched his head closer, until his lips reached her ear. "It's unfortunate, I know. But understand, it didn't have to end this way. The offer is still on the table, Louisa," he added. Klaus pulled away slowly, as she turned to face him.

"Go to hell." The hybrid laughed. "Get out of my house."

"That's right," he said matter of factly, "it's your house now. Your welcome!"

Louisa lunged at him. Klaus stopped her easily, grasping both her wrist tightly. "Now that's not very nice," he said, watching her cringe at his grip. "Thank you for your hospitality. As always, it was a pleasure sharing your company. I'll be seeing you later, I'm sure," he added.

Klaus released her and proceeded to exit the room. But suddenly he paused. "And by the way, Happy Birthday. I hope you liked my present."


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary:** _For over a 1,000 years, a promise of protection connected a powerful family of witches and the Originals. Neither would allow any harm to befall the other. After breaking his curse, Klaus snaps the bond between the two families. And now the Mason witch is the only one who can stop him._

**Genre:** _Romance; Supernatural_

**Pairing:** _Elijah/OFC - Louisa_

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own The Vampire Diaries._

**Author's Note:** _I been working on this chapter all morning. I just could stop! Really appreciate all the alerts and favs, and the reviewers of course, _TwiCloiser89, Marissa, susl, Azalia Fox Knightling, LittleMissAngel, _and_ LyssaLoo62. _And the Author Alerts are awesome. Thank you!_

* * *

><p>The funeral service was shorter than Louisa expected. The families, both Mason and Reese, were inconsolable at the sudden loss. They had hundreds of questions, of course. She told them someone broke into the house. And the rest of the story built itself from there. It was clever enough for the Reese family to believe. But she could tell her fellow Masons were not convinced.<p>

Depression, Louisa guessed, would begin setting in now. Her insides were broken. She had never felt this feeling before. Granted her father was dead as well, but he passed just before she turned two years old. Louisa was far too young to comprehend what was really happening. All she wanted to do was just sit in a corner and cry. But she wouldn't. Crying wasn't going to bring her mother back. Crying wasn't going to put Klaus back in his box. Nothing would be fixed.

Klaus. Louisa's grip tightened on the steering wheel as she thought about him. He was her biggest problem at the present and her only concern. All the hierarchs of the family were invited back the house after the service. It was her duty to explain what really happened. The new and improved Klaus was on the loose, ready to share his personal brand of mayhem with everyone.

In the drive way sat a cream colored jeep and one rusty, old pick-up truck. _That's got to be Uncle Dave_, thought Louisa cheerfully.

Louisa shifted the gear forward, parking the vehicle. She grabbed her purse from the back seat, exited the car, and began approaching the house. As she walked, she unzipped her purse and began fishing around inside for the house keys. The were never discovered immediately.

"This happens every time." Louisa shook her head in frustration. She ceased walking and brought all her focus on the task at hand.

"Looking for these," a soft voice questioned politely. She looked up and a saw a petite girl dangling a pair of keys in front of her.

"Rose-" She was cut off when the young girl hugged her tightly. Louisa smiled at her then suddenly snatched the keys from her hands. "Never use magic on your fellow witch. Didn't your father ever teach you that," Louisa asked her cousin.

Rose Mason gave a crooked smile in response. "Yes, but his rules are no fun."

"Until you turn 18 your powers technically belong to your father. Listen to him, okay?" Rose gave a reluctant nod. Louisa smiled again. "Come on," she said placing an arm around her cousin's shoulder.

They approached the old colonial house, Louisa noticing three quests waiting by the porch swing. Everyone was dressed in their Sunday Best today.

Aunt Mora had been a stranger since 2005. Louisa hadn't seen her since she graduated high school. Her auntie was aging well for a woman in her fifties. Like Rose, Aunt Mora had blonde hair and blue eyes, appearing almost identical. She wore a grey dress today, a black belt around the waist and pair of black heels. Pinned to the left side of her chest area was a yellow daisy, her mother's favorite.

Rose's brother, Collin, was fidgeting where he stood. He hated playing dress-up, but would grin and bare it for whatever the occasion. Collin was tall and toned, black hair like his Dad. He scratched the uneven stubble on his cheek. For some reason he thought the girls liked the scruffy look. At the service Louisa saw him a black suit and tie. Since them the jacket had disappeared. The first few buttons were undone on his shirt and his tie was undone. Collin was older than Louisa by just one year. They spent a lot of time together, especially when learning to grasp their magic.

And then there was Uncle Dave. David Mason took the place of her father growing up. He was around for pretty much every singular important event in her life. Even when she bought her first car. Louisa loved him. Uncle Dave tried. A navy blue dress shirt donned with a pair of black jeans…? He _was_ a outdoorsman. Guess that's as good as it gets. Louisa appreciated the effort.

"Hey everybody," greeted Louisa. "Hope you haven't been waiting long."

Mora stepped forward and embraced Louisa closely. "I'm so sorry dear," she whispered in her ear. Louisa tried not to snap at her aunt. She had heard that sentence countless times today. She bit her tongue and smiled, knowing Mora was only being polite.

"Let's go inside," she said, walking up the porch steps. "We've got lots to talk about."

* * *

><p>Louisa placed a few drops of milk in coffee before joining the rest of her family at the kitchen table. She stirred the liquid counter-clock wise, watching the white swirls dissolve. She wasn't sure how to begin. She sipped it slowly before speaking, giving herself a moment to think.<p>

"When was the last time any of you heard from an Original," she asked them, staring into the coffee mug. Louisa thought that was the best place to start.

"An Original? It's been years." Her uncle laughed. "They don't visit like they used to. It's not like they don't have the time."

"I got a visit," Louisa commented as she sipped her coffee again, "on my birthday."

"That was nice of them," said Mora happily. "Did they bring you anything?"

Louisa nodded slowly, thinking of the pearls she was wearing. Then she thought of the other gift she received. "Klaus killed my mother." Her aunt's smile disappeared from her face. "Snapped her neck right in front of me."

Rose looked terrified. "Klaus," she said. "I don't like Klaus."

"No body likes, Klaus," commented Collin.

"Did he hurt you," asked David. Louisa shook her head.

"No, not physically at least."

"All these years," began Mora, "our families have been connected and now…"

"There is one other thing you need to know," began Louisa. "In addition to breaking the treaty between our families, Klaus broke his curse as well." Nothing was said, just fearful looks and glances.

"What was he doing here," asked David.

"He needed a witch."

"For?"

"He plans to make an army of hybrids," she said.

"How do you know that," asked Mora.

"Because Elijah told me and Klaus confirmed it-"

"Elijah," interrupted David. "Elijah was here?"

"Yes."

"During or after his brother killed your mother?"

Louisa slammed the coffee cup upon the table. "Before actually, and hours after the incident occurred!" She stood quickly. "Don't assume his character!"

"Elijah was with you and did nothing," he shouted back.

"He couldn't," Louisa yelled just as harshly. "You weren't there! You don't know anything!" She took a breath and returned her person back to the chair. "Elijah tried," she began, "but he wasn't fast enough. Klaus' abilities are magnified by three at minimum and he knows it. And he's ready."

"So, why don't we just stake him," said Collin. "Grab one of the oak daggers from the china cabinet and take him out."

"Because he's a hybrid now, son," said David. "It won't work."

"That's what I have to figure out," said Louisa.

"But there's never been anything like Klaus," said Mora quickly. "Nothing of the kind exists."

"There's an opposite to everything, Aunt Mora. He's got a weakness. I just have to find it." She stood suddenly and removed her cell phone from her back pocket. "I have to find Elijah first." When she proceeded to dial his number, her uncle snatched the phone from her hands.

"What the hell!"

"You can't contact Elijah," he said to her. "Our alliance to his family is over ."

"Would you give me back my phone, please," she said impatiently.

"He's Klaus' brother," David continued, trying reason with his niece.

"Noted, now give me the phone!"

"You still trust him?" "I trust him with my life," Louisa suddenly shouted. "He's my friend, Uncle Dave! And until the day he tries to murder me, he always going to be my friend. I'm always going to trust him." Louisa tried again, hand outstretched in front of her. "Now if you don't mind, Uncle, I need my phone back."

David hesitated moment before continuing. He looked over his shoulder. "Kids go outside and wait in the truck."

"Dad-"

"I said go outside," cutting Collin off before he started. Collin reluctantly stood from the table and moved toward the exit, Rose following close behind.

"You know," David began, "I didn't catch him at the funeral today." Louisa crossed her arms over her chest.

"He had to leave town for business," said she defensively. "But its not a big deal. He told me he'd be back."

"Seems like a friend would have made an exception-"

"David," interrupted Mora. "Don't upset her," she warned him.

"I just think it's a bit strange, Mora, that her friend was no where to be found today." David step forward, presenting the cell phone in his hand. "If he's still your friend, Louisa," he began, "where is he?"

"If I need your help, Uncle Dave, can I count on you," she asked him. "Or will Elijah's involvement keep you out the picture?"

"We're family. I'm always going to be there if you need me and especially when you don't. Be careful," he said, placing the phone in her hand. "Mora and I will look a few old spell books and try to find something of use." Louisa nodded. "Be careful," he repeated.

"She's got it, David," said Mora, pushing him out the way.

Louisa received one last hug from her aunt before they departed. As she watched the Jeep Cherokee and Ford pick-up disappear from her driveway, she opened the address book in her phone. In the search box, she typed his name, E-L-I-J-A-H and waited for the number to appear.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary:** _For over a 1,000 years, a promise of protection connected a powerful family of witches and the Originals. Neither would allow any harm to befall the other. After breaking his curse, Klaus snaps the bond between the two families. And now the Mason witch is the only one who can stop him._

**Genre:** _Romance; Supernatural_

**Pairing:** _Elijah/OFC - Louisa_

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own The Vampire Diaries._

**Author's Note:** _Here is another chapter for your reading pleasure. Once again, thanks a bunch for all alerts/favs. And thanks so much to my reviewers, _Marissa, Azalia Fox Knightling, _and_ LyssaLoo62.

* * *

><p>"Klaus," began a melodic voice. "You're back." A dark haired woman moved around the corner coming into full view, her hand gripping the collar of another, pulling them along. "Look who decided to come for a visit."<p>

"You just keep popping up, don't you?" Klaus smirked, as he and Elijah entered the through the doorway. The hybrid didn't seemed to be surprised in the least to see the man before him.

"I need your help," the man said suddenly. He took a few steps toward Klaus, continuing, "For my brother."

"Well whatever it is, its going to have to wait a tick," Klaus stated firmly. "You see I have an obligation to my brother," he continued, gesturing towards Elijah, "that requires my immediate attention."

As Klaus walked further into the room, Elijah spoke. "You understand how important family is or you wouldn't be here. My brother gave me his word that he would reunite me with my own."

"And so I shall." Elijah turned quickly. Before he could react, Klaus stabbed him with the oak dagger. The unknown guests in the room could not hide their surprise, nor could Elijah. His skin began to turn black and gray, cracking in several places. With the last of his strength, Elijah frowned at his traitorous brother before his lifeless corpse dropped to the floor.

* * *

><p>"No," shouted Louisa, waking suddenly from her sleep. She shook her head, trying to rid herself of the images that were floating around her head. Was her subconscious trying to drive her insane?<p>

Louisa jumped frantically from her bed, nearly tripping over the quilt, trying to reach her dresser. One hand switching on the lamp, the other grasped her cell phone. Pressing the button on the side, she made the display screen come to life, her heart sinking within her chest. No new messages.

"Are you kidding me," she whispered to herself. Louisa found herself worrying more and more about Elijah. Two days had pasted since she first called him and there was no reply. She tried repeatedly after, but still there was nothing. And now her dreams were killing him off! At least, for the most part, she hoped it was just a dream.

All of a sudden, the phone started vibrating and playing music in her hand. Louisa touched the screen quickly to answer, not taking notice of who was calling her.

"Elijah," she said anxiously, eager to hear his voice.

"Louisa?"

"Collin," she said frowning.

"Yeah," he confirmed. "Are you always up this late," he inquired.

"Don't worry about that," she answered defensively, making her way back to bed. "Why are you calling me at one in the morning?"

"I just…happen to be up," Collins said slowly. "Thought I'd check on you."

"How sweet," replied Louisa, sitting on the edge of the bed. "Now, tell me why you're really calling."

Static hit her ears as Collin sighed heavily. "Have you heard from Elijah?"

Despite being alone, Louisa shook her head. "No, I haven't," she said. "None of my calls have been returned. I have absolutely no idea where he is." Louisa waited for Collin to say something, but he didn't. "Why do you ask?"

"No reason really," he began. "I just had a weird feeling."

Louisa stood from the bed. "What are you talking about?"

"It's probably nothing," said Collin. "All that's been going on puts your head in a certain way. You start seeing things that-"

"You saw something," interrupted Louisa. "What? Did you see Elijah?"

"Louisa, I'm sure it doesn't mean anything."

"It must mean something if you're bringing it up, Collin. You wouldn't have called me otherwise."

"Okay fine," he started, "maybe I did see something. But you have to promise me you won't do anything stupid."

Louisa laughed. "You don't actually expect me to agree to those terms, do you?"

"Never hurts to ask." Collin paused said nothing after, leaving Louisa's heart pounding.

"Well," she said impatiently. "Are you going to tell me?"

"I think Klaus may be trying to kill Elijah." Louisa eyes widened. "Or maybe not," Collin added quickly. "I don't know."

"Did you get a vision?"

"Well, it wasn't really a vision. It was more dream oriented."

"You dreamed it," she asked him curiously. Louisa's heart was racing. Could Collin have had a similar dream tonight about Elijah?

"Yeah," he replied. "But it felt real. I'm a little confused," he continued. "My visions don't hide within dreams."

"Mine do," she said. "Call me crazy but..." She stopped mid sentence.

"Huh?"

"Was it just Klaus and Elijah in your dream? Were there others? Someone asking Klaus for a favor," she began, "and a woman with black hair…"

"How the hell do you know that?"

"Because I saw it too," she replied in utter disbelief. Louisa began pacing back and forth. "This is bad, Collin."

"What are the chances we would have the same dream at the same time…"

"I'm pretty sure it wasn't just a dream, Collin," she began. "It was a vision, it had to be," she confirmed.

"This would explain the past two days and why Elijah hasn't contacted you," said Collin.

Louisa stopped pacing and said, "So you think he's dead."

"Either that, or he will be."

"I have to find him, Collin. You have to help me find," she begged.

"Now," Collin yelled through the phone.

"Yes now," she yelled back at him.

"You don't even know where he is!"

"That won't be a problem," she said, just tad bit calmer. "A simple tracking spell will fix that."

"You need a personal possession to locate-"

"Leave that to me Collin," she interrupted . "Meet me here in twenty minutes. On second thought," she added, "better make it fifteen."

And with those words, Louisa ended the call. She pulled a pair of jeans from her dresser. She slipped them on and tossed a navy blue fleece over the tank top she was already wearing. Louisa pocketed her phone and exited her bedroom, dashing towards the staircase.

* * *

><p>When hood lights began streaming through the window, Louisa grabbed her pre-packed duffle bag and threw it on her shoulder. She moved quickly through the foyer and exited the house, securing the front door behind her. Collin was just approaching the porch as she started walking down them.<p>

"I thought I told you fifteen minutes."

"You're lucky I came at all," replied Collin. "Beauty rest is very important, you know."

Louisa smiled at his playfulness. Her expression, however, quickly changed to utter astonishment. "That's not your SUV. You took the pick-up," she said, looking onward at her Uncle's vehicle. "Why did you take the pick-up?"

Collin shrugged. "Full tank of gas."

Louisa laughed. "You idiot. Your dad's going to be pissed."

"Well, lets hope we can get back before he wakes up."

Louisa wrinkled her nose as they began walking toward the truck. "Yeah, I don't know if that's going to happen, but anything is possible."

"Why do you say that? You were able to find him, right," asked Collin.

"Yeah," she nodded, "I found him."

"Where is he then?" Collin watched as she unzipped on of the outside pockets of the duffle bag. Louisa removed a map and handed it to him. He unfolded it and saw a dark red blotch over a small city. "Mystic Falls."

"That's right," Louisa called back to him as she headed for the truck again. "We're going to Virginia." She tossed the bag in the back of the tailgate and looked back at Collin.

"The bastard couldn't have stayed within the state," he complained.

"Don't get cranky. It's only a two hour drive. Now come on Collin, we're wasting time. If we leave now we should be back in Maryland by eight. So saddle up cowboy," she continued, opening up the passenger side door, "let's ride."


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary:** _For over a 1,000 years, a promise of protection connected a powerful family of witches and the Originals. Neither would allow any harm to befall the other. After breaking his curse, Klaus snaps the bond between the two families. And now the Mason witch is the only one who can stop him._

**Genre:** _Romance; Supernatural_

**Pairing:** _Elijah/OFC - Louisa_

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own The Vampire Diaries._

**Author's Note:** _Here is another chapter for your reading pleasure. Once again, thanks a bunch for all alerts/favs. And thanks so much to my reviewers, _LyssaLoo62, Azalia Fox Knightling, Marissa, _and_ Noix. de .Muscade_._

* * *

><p>Collin nudged his cousin's shoulder lightly. "There's the state line," he said. Louisa opened her eyes quickly, just catching the <em>Welcome to Virginia<em> sign before they passed it.

"I wasn't sleeping," she said swiftly. Collin smiled as she grabbed the Starbucks cup from the holder between them, hastily drinking the caramel flavored beverage.

"I didn't say you were," he commented, taking the exit for Alexandria.

"Won't be long now," she said, looking out the window.

"With that thought in mind," began Collin, "what's your plan?"

Louisa shrugged. "I don't have one."

"So, we're just gonna wing it?"

"Yep," she replied, "at least for the moment. When we get closer to Mystic Falls," she began, "I'll be able to pin point Elijah's exact location. I got this," she commented. "Everything's in the bag."

"I hope you brought a few stakes with you," started Collin. "Mystic Falls is home sweet home to quite a few vamps. And with Elijah in town…"

Louisa nodded. "I know, don't worry. I brought the essentials: stakes, vervain, a few bags of blood…"

"Blood," came Collin's voice suddenly. She nodded, while taking in his confused look. "You panning to feed the whole town? Where the hell did you get a few bags of blood?"

"Collin, it's for Elijah." She laughed. "If Klaus has already staked him with the dagger, than Elijah is going to need blood to rejuvenate himself."

"And where did you get it," Collin asked her again.

"My basement is full of it," she explained. "A substantial amount was always kept on hand for emergencies. Don't look so shocked, Collin," she told him after seeing his expression. "I'm sure there's some in your basement too."

"Amazing," mumbled Collin.

"Excuse me," Louisa comment quickly.

"It's amazing," Collin began, "how you would do anything for him." Louisa rolled her eyes in annoyance. He was starting to sound like his father. "You gonna walk through fire for him too?" Louisa didn't answer right away.

"Collin, this is the right thing to do," she replied firmly.

"If Elijah was human I'd agree with you, but he isn't. And after what happened to your mom, we shouldn't even be-"

"Why all of a sudden is this the topic of discussion," she interrupted. "Are you having doubts about my judgment? I thought we were on the same page."

"What gave you that idea," asked Collin, keeping his calm demeanor.

Louisa looked at him with a dumb expression. "Well, you are still driving the truck, Collin. I can only assume you're still planning to help me."

"I just want to know why this is such a big deal for you." Louisa opened her mouth to respond, but Collin beat her to it. "I know, it's the right thing to do," he said. "Now, what's the real reason?"

Collin left the floor open for Louisa to answer his question. Unfortunately, Collin Mason was not an idiot. Asking pesky questions nonstop was his most precious gift. And Louisa knew he wouldn't quit until he dug the truth out of her.

"I have known Elijah all my life," she began. "He is my friend. I'd do the same for you."

"We're family," he commented. "You're obligated."

"That's true." Small giggles began to fill the truck from both Louisa and Collin at her comment. When the laughter subsided, she continued. "Funny. It's all the same."

"What is," asked Collin, braking for the red light.

"If you were ever in trouble, you know I'd do anything to help you." Collin nodded. "Well, the same goes for Elijah. I have an obligation to him." Confusion quickly found Collins face. "Our relationship is more complicated than you might think."

A loud honking noise suddenly sounded from behind them. The pair looked out the cab window and saw an angry, slightly balding man in a small car, slamming his hand down upon his steering wheel. Collin turned back around and released the brake and hit the acceleration pedal, passing through the intersection.

"Now when you say relationship," inquired Collin, still thoroughly confused, "you mean what exactly?"

"We're connected," stated Louisa simply, keeping her gaze turned toward the window.

"What the hell does that mean?"

"It means that we're connected," she repeated, a little frustrated. "Elijah and I have a very special bond."

"Is that something you possess because of the treaty?"

"No. This has nothing to do with that." Louisa took a deep breath before continuing. "Elijah is the reason I'm alive, Collin. He saved me."

"I know that," said Collin. "Klaus would have ripped you in two."

"No, I'm not talking about what happen a week ago." Collin became confused again. "Did your dad ever tell you what happened a few days after I was born?" He shook his head. Collin had no idea. "There was a warlock waiting inside the house on the night my parents brought me home. No sooner could they enter through the threshold was I snatched from my mother's arms."

"A warlock," interrupted Collin. "Are you kidding me?"

"As you know," Louisa continued, "the younger the witch, the more powerful the witch. Our magic is never more pure or untainted then when we're born. And this warlock wanted it. With Mom and Dad magically bond in the foyer, the warlock began a ritual with the intent of striping my magic."

"That would have killed you."

"I'm sure that was their intent, Collin."

"And I take it this would be the part where Elijah enters the picture."

Louisa nodded. "Your dad said Elijah arrived just in the nick of time, stopping the completion of the ritual and the warlock fled. But that's not what happened. When Elijah got there, he found my parents grief stricken and no warlock in sight. Whatever spell the warlock cast was slowly draining my life force and it would have killed me if not for Elijah."

"Wait a minute," began Collin, throwing his hands up. "Did he feed you his blood?" Louisa nodded. "That's gross!"

"Be that as it may, Elijah acted accordingly to the treaty and I am very thankful that he did. He saved my life, Collin. I owe him. I owe him everything."

"Okay, okay, I get your reasoning," he said in defeat.

"Thank you." Louisa smiled to herself. Perhaps now he would stop pestering her.

"So, this connection of yours," he began. Louisa bit the inside of her mouth, forcing the smile on her face to stay put. "Is it a mental thing?"

"That rarely happens, but its possible," she replied.

"Is that how we're going to locate him? Through your Vamp-ESP?"

"No," she answered, eyeing him strangely. "Vamp-ESP? How do you come up with this stuff?" He shrugged. "For some reason, after consuming Elijah's blood, it kind of stayed with me. It's hard to explain, but that's how I got us this far. A simple tracking spell remember."

Realization suddenly hit him. "That's the personal possession!"

"What did you think it was?"

"A sock," replied Collin. "Or maybe a ring, hell, but that…"

"One of his socks would have been better, believe it or not," she said to him. "Because our blood is mixed together, it was very difficult to get a read on him. I had to cast the spell four times before the crystal landed on a location that wasn't my house."

"I really hope you know what you're doing Louisa."

She shot a half-hearted smile in his direction. "Me too."


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary:** _For over a 1,000 years, a promise of protection connected a powerful family of witches and the Originals. Neither would allow any harm to befall the other. After breaking his curse, Klaus snaps the bond between the two families. And now the Mason witch is the only one who can stop him._

**Genre:** _Romance; Supernatural_

**Pairing:** _Elijah/OFC - Louisa_

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own The Vampire Diaries._

**Author's Note:** _Hello! Sorry it's been a few months since my last update. Writers-block is no fun. Hope you guys like this chapter. Keep those alerts/favs/reviews coming. Thanks to my latest reviewers, _LittleApril _and_ Thersia33_. Really appreciate your feedback. Happy Reading!_

* * *

><p>With only two or so hours left until sunrise, Louisa and Collin hurried up the staircase to the fourth floor. Pausing at the top of steps, Louisa hesitated. She closed her eyes and took a breath.<p>

"You getting anything," asked Collin. "Is he here?"

"Left," was all she said and began to move her feet once more. Collin followed, a frown reaching lips.

"There's a dozen doors down this hall, Lou."

"Well, I guess it's a good thing that I know where I'm going," she replied, finally stopping in front of one of the beige colored doors. She placed her palm flat against the door and began whispering. A small click sounded, the lock now unsecured. Her eyes flickered to Collin. "Welcome to apartment 33D," she began, while twisting the door knob. "A beautiful two bedroom, with hardwood floors and a fireplace. Plus, tinted windows," she added playfully, "perfect for those sensitive vampire eyes." The door creaked on its hinges as Louisa pushed it open fully.

"I think we found him." Their eyes were instantly met with a closed coffin sitting in the center of the room. Strange symbols covered the oak casket, symbols that Louisa did not recognize. She would worry about that later. The important thing right now was tending to Elijah.

"Did I mention earlier that this is a terrible idea," said Collin suddenly.

"Would you have preferred Klaus meeting us at the door," she asked him, crossing over the threshold, her boots clicking with each step.

"He probably already knows we're here," he mumbled.

"Then we better start moving faster," she countered. "Come on. Help me open this thing."

Louisa moved quickly, placing both hands on the edge of the coffin. Collin followed her actions, taking hold of the bottom. On the count of three, they lifted the lid. Gritting their teeth against the weight of it, they dropped the cover to the floor once fully removed from the casket.

"Gross," said Collin, taking in the sight of the Original. Elijah looked as though he had been locked in this box for centuries. He very closely resembled an old statue, his skin grey and cracked.

Louisa reached into the coffin, wrapping her fingers around the dagger protruding from Elijah's chest. "You brought them, right," she asked. Collin nodded, removing the duffel bag from his shoulder. He unzipped it and pulled out a couple blood bags. "Okay," she said. "Here it goes…"

Louisa tugged at the dagger, but it barely budged. She frowned and brought her other hand to wrap around the stake as well and she began pulling even harder. Finally, after a couple more attempts, she dislodged it from his chest. Both Louisa and Collin remained silent and simply stared at Elijah, waiting for him to wake up. They let a few more seconds pass, but nothing happened.

"He's not moving," said Collin nervously.

"Give me one of those," said Louisa and he handed her a blood bag. Louisa unscrewed the cap and bent over the casket. She attempted to open Elijah's lips, but they were sealed shut. Instead, she placed a few droplets of blood underneath his nose, hoping the scent would help revive him. But still, he didn't budge. Her worried eyes began to scan Elijah's form thoroughly. Why wasn't he awake? She had no idea what to do next. "I don't understand."

"Maybe you did it wrong."

"I'm pretty sure there's only one way to unstake a vampire, Collin," she yelled.

"Then why the hell hasn't he woke up?"

"I don't know," she said, throwing her hands in the air. "It must…take a minute…"

"Louisa, we don't have a minute," replied Collin. "Klaus could come through that door any second-"

"I don't care," she screamed. Louisa growled in frustration. She took a deep, calming breath before she spoke again. "I'm not leaving without him, Collin. I'm not."

* * *

><p>Louisa found herself yawning yet again, but as long as she kept one hand on that coffee cup she would be fine. A loud snore emitted from Collin's nose suddenly, causing her eyes to shift to the right. He was sound asleep with his cheek pressed up against the window. She smiled briefly, thankful for all of his help. Collin didn't have to come with her and risk his own skin. But he did. And she was glad he offered.<p>

Collin was particularly helpful with getting Elijah out of the apartment. Those muscles he always bragged about were put to the test. With Louisa lifting his feet, Collin took hold of his shoulders and they carried Elijah out the building as quickly as they could. When they reached the pick-up, Collin tossed him over the tailgate.

Louisa glanced behind her, through the cab window, checking on Elijah periodically. He still wasn't awake. What if Collin was right? What if she had done something wrong? Louisa had never tried waking the dead, let alone an Original before. But then again, this could be how it's suppose to go. Some things just take time.

Without warning, Louisa heard a loud bang in the back of the truck. Her eyes immediately flew to the rearview and saw a blur pass quickly across the tiny mirror. She chanced a quick look behind her and saw nothing in the back of the truck. Nothing. She cursed loudly. "Son of a bitch!"

Elijah was gone.

When Louisa flipped forward, through the lifting fog, she saw something blocking the roadway. She instantly hit the brakes. The tires screeched to a halt while her fingers remained wrapped tightly around the steering wheel. With the assistance of the headlights, she was able to identify the barrier in her way. "Elijah," she breathed, slightly relived that he hadn't run off. It was very short lived however.

Louisa all but jumped from the drivers seat and slammed the door behind her. "What are you doing," she shrieked. The Original said nothing. He stared at her strangely, taking a step forward. Continuing her rant, Louisa didn't even notice. "I didn't drive all the way to Mystic Falls just to end up scrapping you off the highway! It was hard enough getting you out of your box-"

Elijah unexpectedly advanced upon her at vampire speed, trapping Louisa between himself and the hood of the pick-up truck. A fear she had never felt around Elijah filled her senses when Louisa met his gaze. With fangs extended, he lowered his head without hesitation... ...

* * *

><p>Louisa stirred before Elijah's teeth could puncture her skin. She exhaled. "It was just a dream," she whispered, staring at the dashboard. She sighed with relief. Why would she even think it? Elijah would never hurt her.<p>

The truck shook lightly as the tailgate was released. "Let's go," called Collin. "I'm not doing all the heavy lifting." Louisa looked behind her and found Collin jumping into the back of the truck. Yawning, she exited the cab, not bothering to close the door.

"You better hope he forgives you for that," said Louisa, catching sight of Collin pulling Elijah by the arm.

"You got a better idea," he questioned her. She opened her mouth to answer but stepped back instead when Elijah's head swiftly snapped forward. Collin immediately released the vampire, following Louisa's movements. Elijah's body twisted. His bones popped back into place and the natural color of his skin magically returned. He was still for a moment, before he abruptly stood.

Turning his attention to Collin, Elijah said, "I think I can manage from here." He ran his hands down the front of his suit, smoothing out the wrinkles in his blazer. He walked past Collin silently and jumped from the back of the truck. He stopped in front of Louisa, lightly tugging at the cuffs of his sleeves. "Do you have any idea how dangerous your little rescue mission was?" Louisa laughed in disbelief. "You could have been killed," he continued.

"Really, Elijah? I hadn't thought of that," she teased.

"I think it's quite apparent that you didn't."

"Why can't you just say thank you," she mumbled under her breath.

"You are reckless, Louisa," stated Elijah firmly. "When have I ever accepted such behavior-"

"Oh, please," she whaled. "Reckless or not, we saved you! Klaus could have kept you locked away forever!"

Elijah shook his head. "For a century or two, maybe," he began. "But not forever. He wouldn't be able to handle the loneliness."

"And neither would I." He noticed her voice was a bit calmer and just a tad bit sweeter than it had been. "I might have never seen you again and..." Louisa looked away, deciding not to continue. "Look, Elijah," she began. "I can't stop you from being angry with me. Despite anything you say, I'd do it all over again if I had to."

"Yes well, I suppose I'm not entirely upset with you. Though, I would love to know," he continued, "how you came to learn of my situation?"

"She had a dream about you," began Collin, coming to stand next to Elijah. He handed him a bag of A Positive. "We got a whole duffel full for you buddy."

"Do you dream of me often, Louisa," inquired Elijah playfully. She rolled her eyes.

"Don't flatter yourself. I thought it was a dream, yes," she replied, "but when Collin told me he had the same one, I was sure it was more than just a silly hallucination."

Curiosity suddenly struck him. "You had this dream as well," he asked Collin. He nodded. "How strange…"

"Why is that strange," asked Louisa.

"Because our families are no longer obligated to one another. Due to what occurred when you were a newborn, Louisa," he began, "we will always be connected. But Collin, along with the rest of your family, should not be able to sense us in that way."

"Collin and I are very close," responded Louisa. "He probably just piggy-backed it from me." Elijah didn't look satisfied with her answer. "Well, what do you think it means then?"

"I believe there could be more bounding our families together then we actually know."


End file.
